eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
List of businesses in EastEnders
Walford Tube Station Link title Walford East is supposedly on London’s District Line. It actually replaces the real station Bromley-by-Bow on the made-up map that's shown inside. 89 George Street 89 George Street is a house with 2 flats, both of which are owned by Ian Beale. Current residents *Leon Small Car Lot: 6 Albert Square The car lot, also known as "Branning and son Motors", is the place where cars are sold. It is currently being run by Max Branning but it is actually owned by Roxy Mitchell. Darren Miller also works here. Bradley Branning was also part-owner until his death in February 2010 Owner: *Max Branning Staff: *Darren Miller 5 Albert Square This house is owned by the Brannings Max lives here with Abi. When Darren has no ther house max allowes him to move in. Vanessa cheats on her husband with max and when her husband finds out he kicks her out and she goes to stay with max. Abi is in love with darren. Current residents *Max Branning (2010- *Abi Branning (2010- *Darren Miller (2010- *Vanessa Gold (2010- 1 Albert Square:Walford Surgery The basement flat is the doctor's surgery, which was first run by Dr Legg. Al Jenkins was the last known occupant. The Arches: 2 Turpin Way Phil Mitchell owned the business known as Mitchell's Autos, from 1990 until January 2010, when he sold it to Pat Evans, because of money problems caused by Archie Mitchell. Ricky Butcher is the manager and other employees are Minty Peterson and Phil Mitchell. *Pat Evans-Owner *Ricky Butcher-Manger/Mechanic *Minty Peterson-Mechanic *Phil Mitchell-Mechanic Argee Bhajee: 88-90 George Street The Argee Bhajee is Walford's leading Indian restaurant. The Argee Bhajee was also called Giuseppe's 'run by The Di Marco Family from 1998 until 2000. 'Gilly's Massage: 7 Turpin Road Before the massage parlour opened - to the objection of many locals - this was the post office. Roxy's Tanya Branning ran beauty salon Booty, although Max Branning secretly owned it behind Tanya's back. The business was previously a nail bar run by Phil's ex, Kate. Now it is owned by Roxy Mitchell who won it in a auction for £160,000 in March 2010. *Roxy Mitchell-Owner *Gaynor-Beautician *Kim Fox-Beautician Community Centre: Turpin Way The community centre hosts a creche, a mother and baby group, art classes, dance classes and yoga. Lucas Johnson was the Manager of the centre Bookies: 13 Turpin Road Sharon became the owner of Walford's "Turf Accountants" following Dennis's death. Pat Evans once ran the place. Janine Butcher and Ryan Malloy recently started working here. Although leaving in January 2006, Sharon still is the real owner. Ryan and Janine were both sacked due to bunking off. Sharon Rickman-Owner The Queen Victoria: 46 Albert Square Owner : Peggy Mitchell Staff : Tracey, Roxy, Billy. 'Current Residents:' *Peggy Mitchell (1994- *Pat Evans (2010- *Roxy Mitchell (2007- *Billy Mitchell (2010- *Jay Brown (2010- Minute Mart: 1 Bridge Street CORNER SHOP Owner- Patrick Trueman Staff- Denise Johnson, heather Trott Launderette: 3 Bridge Street The launderette is owned by the Mr Papadopolous, who has only been seen in 1992 and 1994. Dot Branning is the manager of The Laundrette while Heather Trott also works here. *Mr Papadopolous-Owner *Dot Branning-Manageress *Heather Trott-Employee Beale's Plaice: 15 Turpin Road The chip shop is part of Ian Beale's empire. Brother-in-law Christian lives in the flat above the chippy, number 15a. Owner- Ian Beale Staff- Peter Beale. Residents: Christian Clarke (2006-) Syed Masood (2010-) 23 Albert Square This is the Slaters house and in 2009 Becca came to live with them Becca is the reason bradely is dead and charlie, stacey, jean and becca willl all leave in 2010. Current residents *Charlie Slater (2000- *Mo Harris (2000- *Stacey Slater (2005- *Jean Slater (2006- *Becca Swanson (2010- 25 Albert Square Dot Branning This house is owned by the old brannings jim who is the father of max , jack and carol and when they got married dot moved in with him. Current Residents: *Dot Branning (2002- *Jim Branning (1999- 27 Albert Square Phil lives hear alone as he is on drugs. Current Residents: *Phil Mitchell (2010- 29a Albert Square Jack lives in the bottom flat with Ronnie and they are engaged and glenda lives in the top flat alone as her family have abandend her. Current Residents: *Jack Branning (2007- *Ronnie Mitchell (2008- *Glenda Mitchell (2010- 31 Albert Square Pat Evans owns the house but left to live in the Vic. Bianca and Ricky live here with there kids and biancas mum carol. 'Current residence:' *Carol Jackson (2010- *Bianca Butcher (2008- *Ricky Butcher (2008- *Whitney Dean (2008- *Liam Butcher (2008- *Tiffany Dean (2008- *Morgan Jackson-King (2008- 45 Albert Square Ian his wife Jane and there kids live here. Current Residence: *Ian Beale (2007- *Jane Beale (2007- *Lucy Beale (2007- *Peter Beale (2007- *Bobby Beale (2007- 43 Albert Square Janine Butcher and Ryan Malloy live in 43a and no one lives in b at the momment> Current Residents: *Janine Butcher (2009- *Ryan Malloy (2009- The Cafe: 2 Bridge Street 'Kathy's Cafe' is owned and run by Ian Beale. He employs Bianca Jackson and Marie *Ian Beale-Owner/Waiter *Jane Beale-Owner/Waitress *Bianca Butcher-Waitress *Marie-Waitress 4 Turpin Road: R&R Jack Branning owns the Club with help from Ronnie Mitchell. It had previously been known as Scarlet, the E20 and Angie's Den. *Jack Branning-Owner *Ronnie Mitchell-Manageress/Barmaid *Arthur 'FatBoy' Chubb-Dj (occasionally.) 41 Albert Square ' The Masood family live here Current Residents: *Masood Ahmed (2007-) *Zainab Masood (2007-2010, 2010-) *Tamwar Masood (2007-) *Kamil Masood (2010-) '20 Albert Square Patrick Trueman lives here with the Foxes - Chelsea and Libby. Lucas and Jordan Johnson have also moved in. Current Residents: *Patrick Trueman (2001-) *Denise Johnson (2008-2010, 2010-) *Jordan Johnson (2008, 2009-) Police Station Many Walford regulars have found themselves inside this building at some time or another. Allotments The allotments on Bridge Street were a favourite haunt of Arthur Fowler. Charlie Slater has a summer house here. War Memorial The Turpin Road War Memorial pays tribute to those brave residents of Walford who perished in the First and Second World Wars. The plaque reads 'We Shall Remember Them.' Masala Queen Catering Unit The Masala Queen Catering unit is a business owned by The Masood and The Beale familys. Each member of the two members work here from time to time. *Zainab Masood-Part-Owner/Caterer *Masood Ahmed-Part-Owner/Caterer *Ian Beale-Part-Owner/Caterer *Jane Beale-Part Owner/Caterer *Christian Clarke-Part Owner *Syed Masood-Caterer *Tamwar Masood-Caterer *Carol Jackson-Personal Assistant Category:Walford Category:Lists